TIME OF THE DEATH
by Shidarezakura
Summary: Namjoon sedang memikirkan cara untuk menentukan waktu kematian berantai di Seoul akhir-akhir ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita temui Namjoon hyung dan kita buktikan teori itu?" - Jungkook. Oneshots. DLDR! BTS Fanfiction [ pair : Namjoon x Seokjin (NAMJIN) with slight VKOOK ]


Title:

 **TIME OF THE DEATH**

Cast:

Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin

Kim Taehyung, Kim Jungkook

Warning:

YAOI!, OOC, Typo's

Rated: T

Type: Oneshot

Disclaimer : All cast are belong to God and this fict belong to me

Malam itu dijalanan kota Seoul yang padat terdengar bunyi sirine yang berasal dari mobil polisi dan ambulance yang secara terburu-buru menuju sebuah Hotel ternama didaerah Myeongdeong yaitu Crown Park Hotel.

Malam ini tepatnya tanggal 26 mei 2016, pukul 22.00 ditemukan seonggok raga tak bernyawa disebuah kamar Hotel di Crown Park Hotel, Myeongdeong.

"Apakah pembunuhan ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian tuan Nam kemarin?" tanya _namja_ berhoodie pink.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari _namja_ berahang tegas didepannya.

"KIM NAMJOON!" Sebuah teriakan dilayangkan karena pertanyaan yang diacuhkan.

"AH..YE _hyung_?" jawab _namja_ bernama Kim Namjoon dengan wajah frustasi karena memikirkan kasus-kasus pembunuhan akhir-akhir ini.

"Lupakan!" _namja_ berhoodie pink yang bernama Kim Seokjin tersebut melengos pergi meninggalkan Kim Namjoon.

Kim Seokjin merupakan seorang _namja_ berasal dari Gwancheon yang merantau ke Seoul dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon. Kim Seokjin bekerja di sebuah _cafe_ yang terletak ditengah kota Seoul dan Kim Namjoon bekerja sebagai seorang ditektif ternama karena kejeniusannya. Tidak lama setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin berpacaran.

* * *

Tiga bulan terakhir kota Seoul digemparkan dengan isu pembunuhan berantai, pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran kelas atas kepada para korban. Waktu kematian korban menunjukkan waktu pembunuhan korban berikutnya. Pembunuh juga meninggalkan sebuah teka-teki tanggal dan dimana tempat kejadian selanjutnya. Korban yang sudah terbunuh adalah para _chaebol._ Dan tempat pembunuhannya sudah pasti disebuah Hotel atau apartemen dikawasan bergengsi Seoul.

Selama ini ada 5 korban dalam kasus ini, dan para detektif ternama diseluruh Korea Selatan belum bisa memecahkan bagaimana cara menentukan waktu kematian korban secara tepat. Karena meleset sedikit saja bisa dijamin akan ada korban selanjutnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana bisa aku menentukan waktu kematian Tuan Jung dengan cepat dan tepat?" gumam Namjoon frustasi dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau kan jenius, masa tidak bisa." cibir Kim Seojin yang baru saja tiba membawakan Namjoon secangkir _coffee._

Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah _cafe_ tempat Seokjin bekerja _part-time_. Tempat ini sedang sepi jadi Kim Seokjin bisa menemani kekasih jeniusnya ini untuk bersantai sejenak karena kasus pembunuhan berantai ini sangat rumit.

 _Ting_

Lonceng pintu _cafe_ berbunyi berarti ada seorang pelanggan yang datang. Kim Seokjin menoleh ke arah pintu ternyata dua pasangan aneh, yang satu alien dan satunya _bunny_.

"H _yung_ aku pesan seperti biasa!" teriak salah satu _namja_ dari pasangan aneh itu.

"Lima menit!" seru Seokjin dengan senyum lebarnya dan bergegas mengambilkan pesanan untuk alien -Taehyung- dan bunny -Jungkook-.

"Kenapa mukamu jelek begitu _hyung_?" Tanya Kim Taehyung kepada Kim Namjoon yang masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Lingkaran mata yang semakin menghitam, wajah kusut, rambut acak-acakan. Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Jin _hyung_?" Lanjut Taehyung sambil menelisik wajah Kim Namjun dengan seksama.

Jungkook yang duduk disebelah Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini yang mungkin bisa dikatakan tidak sopan kepada _hyung-_ nya itu.

"Diamlah Tae, kau membuat kepala ku ingin meledak sekarang." jawab Namjoon dengan sedikit emosi. Karena sekarang ia benar-benar pusing.

"Pesanan datang!" Kim Seokjin membawakan segelas _milk shake strawberry_ untuk Jungkook dan segelas _espresso_ untuk Taehyung.

"Gomawo _hyung..._ " ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum lebar karena minuman kesukaannya sudah ada didepan mata.

Seokjin hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan duduk disamping Namjoon yang sudah menidurkan kepalanya dimeja _cafe_ karena sudah tidak kuat lagi memikirkan kasus pembunuhan itu.

"Tae- _hyung_ kau harus mengajarkan ku bagaimana caranya kau bisa menebak dengan tepat kapan berapa lama _coffee_ mu akan dingin." ucap Jungkook sambil meminum espressonya.

"Perlukah aku mengajarimu itu? Kau kan tidak suka coffee." canda Taehyung menanggapi permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Setidaknya aku tau kapan aku akan membutkan kamu _coffee_ saat kau akan datang ketempatku." Jawab Jungkook sedikit tidak suka dengan jawaban Taehyung.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa tidak bertengkar sekali saja saat bersama?" tanya Namjoon frustasi.

"Tidak bisa _hyung_!" jawab pasangan aneh bersamaan.

Seokjin yang melihat tingkah pasangan aneh dan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Istirahatlah didalam kalau tidak mau mendengar pertengkaran mereka." ucap Seokjin lembut pada kekasihnya yang sudah kelelahan karena tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kasus yang sedang ditanganinya.

"Temani aku." manja Namjoon pada Seokjin.

"Kau sudah besar Kim Namjoon." Jawab Seokjin cepat dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain karena pipinya sudah mulai memerah karena ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan disini?" ucap _namja_ alien dengan tampang tanpa dosanya.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Namjoon sambil berdiri ingin menghajar _dongsaeng_ satu-satu nya itu.

Bukannya takut Kim Taehyung yang ditatap dengan tampang yang bisa dikatakan menyeramkan itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"DIAMLAH KIM TAEHYUNG!" bentak Namjoon yang kembali duduk dikursinya.

Kim Taehyung mendapat bentakan dari _hyung-_ nya hanya tersenyum singkat dan menghentikan tertawanya.

* * *

Sudah lima hari terhitung dari malam ditemukannya korban pembunuhan di Crown Park Hotel. Tapi sampai detik ini belum ada yang bisa memecahkan kapan waktu kematian korban tersebut.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau percaya bahwa teori yang baru kau pelajari itu bisa dipakai?" tanya Jungkook penasaran kepada teori-teori yang dipelajari kekasinya dua hari belakangan ini. Sore ini mereka sedang berada di apartemen Taehyung untuk bermesraan –bukan, maksudnya berbagi fikiran.

" _Molla_ , tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba." Jawab Taehyung sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita temui Namjoon hyung dan kita buktikan teori itu?" usul Jungkook pada kekasihnya.

"Jangan bercanda sayang, kasus yang ditangani Namjoon _hyung_ itu kasus besar, kita tidak bisa sembarangan ikut campur, yang ada aku bisa dibunuh olehnya karena ikut campur urusannya." Jawab Taehyung panjang lebar karena gemas dengan tingkah penasaran kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi hyung..." ucap Jungkook menyangkal jawaban Taehyung.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian bunny." sergah Taehyung sebelum kekasihnya mengungkapkan ide konyolnya itu.

"Teori apa Taehyung-ah?"Tanya Namjoon yang tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan dua sejoli yang selalu berdebat itu. Tadinya Namjoon ragu untuk menanyakan teori yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi karena penasaran ia berfikir tidak ada salahnya bertanya pada _dongsaeng_ -nya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa _hyung."_ kata Taehyung singkat.

"Teori hukum pendinginan Newton _hyung."_ ucap Jungkook sambil berlalu pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum dan camilan.

"Mwo?" tanya Namjoon sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Jungkook.

"Lupakan _hyung_ , jangan dengarkan apa kata Kookie." jawab Taehyung kesal karena mulut ember Jungkook.

"Apa salahnya kau memberi tahu _hyung-_ mu ini Tae? _Hyung_ juga ingin tahu apa yang selama ini kau pelajari." Namjoon sedikit lelah dengan sikap _dongsaeeng_ nya yang menutup diri darinya.

"Jadi tadi itu, Tae- _hyung_ mengajarkan ku bagaimana kita bisa menghitung waktu dinginnya _coffee_ didalam sebuah cangkir _hyung_ " teriak kookie dari dapur.

" _Coffee_? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kasus yang aku tangani?" tanya Namjoon lagi yang merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban Kookie.

"Hah..." Akhirnya Taehyung menyerah karena tidak tega jika melihat _hyung_ -nya sudah seperti ini.

Taehyung menyatukan kedua tangan didepan wajah, raut mukanya nampak serius, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan tampang idiot imbisil yang sering ditunjukkan setiap hari "Selain menghitung lama dinginnya secangkir _Coffee_ Hukum Pendinginan Newton juga bisa gigunakan untuk menentukan kapan waktu kematian korban dengan melihat suhu tubuhnya. Teori itu dinamakan _Time Of The Death_ "

"Tunggu-tunggu... menentukan waktu kematian korban hanya dengan mengukur suhu tubuhnya?"Tanya Namjoon yang antusias dengan teori yang dipelajari Taehyung.

"Nde _hyung._ " jawab Jungkook yang duduk disofa depan TV sambil memakan camilan kesukaannya.

"Aku baru mendengarnya barusan, Apakah teori itu benar bisa dibuktikan?" Tanya Namjoon lagi yang mulai tertarik dengan apa yang baru saja dongsaengnya itu katakan.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

"Bisa kau jelaskan teori lebih jelasnya?" pinta Namjoon kepada Taehyung.

"Hukum pendinginan Newton, sebenernya hukum ini berkaitan dengan Hukum Termodinamika, lebih tepatnya hukum II termo." jelas Taehyung. " _Bunyi dari Hukum pendinginan Newton sendiri yaitu perubahan pendinginan suhu suatu benda sebanding dengan perbedaan antara suhu sendiri dan suhu sekitarnya._ " Lanjut Taehyung menjelaskan teori yang baru saja dipelajarinya itu.

"Lalu? Bagaimana cara menentukan waktu kematian korban?" tanya Namjoon

"Dalam menentukan waktu kematiannya kita memerlukan temperatur tubuh korban ketika baru saja ditemukan, temperatur ruang dimana korban ditemukan dan satulagi _hyung_ temperatur tubuh korban setelah dua jam setelah ditemukannya korban." Taehyung mencoba menjelaskan lebih detail, mau tak mau membuat Namjoon sedikit tertegun.

"Jika temperatur tubuh korban saat ditemukan 26.67oC, temperatur ruangan konstan 15.56oC dan temperatur korban setelah dua jam ditemukannya turun menjadi 23.89oC. Maka kapan waktu kematian korban?"tanya Namjoon yang masih mengingat data yang baru dia peroleh setelah penyelidikan pembunuhan lima hari yang lalu.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Namjoon, Taehyung mulai memutar otaknya dan mencoret-coret data yang diucapkan Namjoon dan mulai menghitung untuk menentukan waktu kematiannya.

"Pukul 7.26 malam _hyung._ " jawab Taehyung setelah selesai dengan beberapa coretan dikertasnya.

"Mwo?" tanya Namjoon bingung.

"Waktu kematiannya pukul 7.26 malam." ulang Taehyung lagi. Sebenarnya yang jenius disini siapa sih?

"Jinjja?" tanya Namjoon yang masih kurang percaya dengan jawaban _dongsaeng_ -nya itu sambil melihat hasil coret-coret -perhitungan- Taehyung dikertas yang ada didepannya.

Melihat Kim Namjoon yang sangat antusias dengan teori yang dipelajari oleh kekasihnya, Jungkook hanya diam sambil menyimak percakapan yang mungkin akan menjadi percakapan yang panjang bagi kakak beradik itu sepanjang sejarah. Karena selama Jungkook berpacaran dengan Kim Taehyung, baru sekarang dia melihat Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin terlihat seperti kakak beradik pada umumnya. Kim Namjoon yang sibuk dengan kasus yang ditanganinya, dan Kim Taehyung yang sibuk dengan buku tebalnya membuat mereka jarang sekali berkomunikasi.

 _Telah ditemukan seorang jenazah perempuan disebuah kamar hotel, diduga perempuan ini merupakan salah satu korban dari pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi tiga bulan terakhir ini._

Laporan berita dari televisi yang sedang Jungkook tonton membuyarkan suasana tegang antara Taehyung dan Namjoon.

Mendengar ada korban pembunuhan dari televisi di depannya Kim Namjoon bergegas melihat jam yang bertengger didindingnya.

"Argh sial!"umpat Namjoon setelah melihat jam yang ada didinding menunjukkan pukul 09.00.

"Kenapa _hyung_?"tanya Jungkook yang sedikit kaget mendengar umpatan Namjoon.

Tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Jungkook, Namjoon merogoh Iphone dari saku celananya dan mencoba menghubungi rekannya yang ada di TKP.

"Apa petunjuk yang ditinggalkan?""

"...""

"Mwo?""

"..."

"Berapa suhu tubuh korban saat ditemukan?"

"..."

"Berapa suhu ruangannya?"

"...""

"Ukur temperatur tubuuh korban setelah dua jam korban ditemukan! Dan segera kirimkan ke aku!"

"...""

Sambungan telepon sudah terputus. Namjoon masih mencoba memahami perhitungan yang dibuat Taehyung. Jika teori ini benar maka Namjoon bisa mengungkap kasus pembunuhan berantai ini dan bisa tau siapa pembunuh profesional tersebut.

"Ehm.."" semua menoleh kearah suara deheman yang berasal dari seorang _namja_ berkaos _pink_ yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Karena kesal tidak ada yang menyadari kedatangannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Oh _hyung_ kau datang? Sejak kapan?" tanya Jungkook dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"Sejak ada berita pembunuhan di TV tadi," jawab Seokjin acuh dan berjalan mendekati Namjoon. "Bagaimana? Sudah terpecahkan?" tanyanya pada sang kekasih.

"Sedikit lagi," jawab Namjoon lemah.

"Makanlah dulu, aku tau kalian belum makan malam 'kan? Aku sudah membawakan nasi goreng _kimchi_ untuk makan malam kita," ucap Seokjin sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya yang terlihat tidak terurus itu.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Tanggal 2 juni pukul 07.32 malam akhirnya kepolisian Seoul bisa menanggkap pembunuh berantai yang sudah menggemparkan Seoul beberapa bulan terakhir. Semua itu berkat Ditektif Kim Namjoon yang menggunakan teori "Newton's Law of Cooling" atau biasa disebut "Hukum Pendinginan Newton" yang dijelaskan oleh _dongsaeng-_ nya Kim Taehyung untuk menentukan waktu kematian korban agar bisa tahu kapan pembunuhan selanjutnya dilaksanakan.

" _Gomawo_ Taehyung-ah berkat kau kasus ini bisa terselesaikan." Ucap Namjoon sambil memeluk Taehyung karena merasa bangga memiliki adik seperti Kim Taehyung.

"Sama-sama _hyung,"_ jawab Taehyung bahagia karena bisa membantu _hyung-_ nya untuk menyeleseikan kasus pembunuhan yang sangat membuat warga Seoul takut beberapa bulan ini.

"Masih lama kah berpelukannya?" sindir Seokjin yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu mereka selesai berbagi kebahagiaan.

Mendengar kekasihnya yang sedikit kesal Kim Namjoon segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan Kim Taehyung hanya bisa tawa geli melihat kekasih _hyung_ -nya yang mungkin sedang kesal atau cemburu.

"Apa kau cemburu sayang?" Goda namjoon sambil berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya.

Jungkook yang melihat Namjoon menggoda Seokjin hanya terkikik geli disamping Taehyung

"Buat apa aku cemburu pada kalian?" Tanya balik Seokjin dengan menatap kesal Namjoon yang sengaja menggodanya.

"Yakin tidak cemburu?"goda Namjoon lagi yang sudah berdiri didepan Seokjin.

"Hentikan Kim Namjoon! Aku lelah!" Seokjin benar-benar kesal sekarang dan pergi meninggalkan kakak beradik yang itu.

"Ya! Sayang mau kemana?" Namjoon mencoba mengejar kekasihnya.

Kim Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menyaksikan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, mereka sudah besar mengarah lebih ke tua, tapi masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Ayo Kookie, aku mau membantu ikan mas di kolam yang akan melahirkan."

~END~

* * *

A/N

Akhirnya selesei juga FF pertama saya yang saya buat dalam waktu yang cukup lama karena bingung mau buat alurnya kaya gimana, maaf kalau alurnya tidak jelas, alurnya kecepetan, alurnya bikin bingung, banyak typo, feel nya gak dapet, romance gagal wkwk. Maklumi saya karena saya seorang pemula dalam dunia menulis Fanfiction. Ini adalah FF debut saya, terimakasih terutama buat _**Wulancho**_ **95** yang membantu memperbaiki FF ini danterimakasih juga buat _**Chandelight**_ dan _ **Hopekies.**_ Pokonya terimakasih banyak buat kalian bertigayang selalu mendukung -menyuruh- saya untuk menulis FF tentang Namjin. Terimakasih juga buat dosen yang memberi materi _Hukum Pendinginan Newton_ yang menginspirasi saya untuk menulis FF ini. Sekian danterimaksih buat semuanya. Ini FF buat kalian bertiga. ^_*


End file.
